Ignored
by Aniloverl
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swifts "You Belong With Me". DN


I had to substitute a bit since there aren't cellphones and stuff in Tortall but yeah. I'll be working on FTBGR and Late Arrival soon I just needed to write. Enjoy. This song is by Taylor Swift, not mine. Also thanks to Sarcastic Rabbit for betaing this story.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

"You mean there is a possibility that I could possibly be wrong?" Numair said to a giggling Daine.

He smiled and continued. "As though your humble servant would present you with anything less than perfect." Daine smiled back, then frowned.

"Why are you really here?"

He sobered up. "I said something she didn't like, so I kind of left."

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

Daine smiled as the bats hung from her clothes, exchanging all of the juicy gossip and tales they had heard around the palace and nearby forest. Her attention was broken when a noblewoman shrieked at the sight of the creatures.

Opening her eyes, she discovered Numair trying to calm his latest conquest, telling her that she would scare the bats. The woman hiked up her skirts and ran back to the palace.

Daine blushed. "Sorry." She sat on a nearby bench and apologized to the bats, who were now hunting.

"It's okay," Numair told her. He rubbed his face with his hands before sitting down beside her.

"You look bad. Worried about going to Carthak again?"

Numair sighed. "Yes."

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

Unlike Daine, who wore a tunic and breeches, the women of the court dressed in fancy silks, their dresses fine and low-cut.

They were so fake, with their laughter and their face paint. Daine wouldn't go near those court beauties: they looked cruel.

**  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

The women flocked around the men of the court; heroes from battle, womanizers. Daine watched her friend flirt with another blond from her seat at the edge of the ballroom with Onua. She would never go into that snake pit.

**  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
What you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Sometimes she wished that Numair did think about her like he thought about the court ladies. Not as a friend, student or colleague, but something more than that.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**  
**Why couldn't he just think of her as a woman?

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughin' on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?**

Numair visited Daine a lot. They sat on the railing of the corral and just talked.

It was so much easier to talk to him when he wasn't around nobles or with other women. He looked more relaxed when he was away from his lady-friends and out of court dress.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that**

He smiled: a fake smile. Not the one that made her heart melt. It looked forced. When she asked if he was okay, he lied and said that he was fine.

Daine scowled: she knew he wasn't, but she didn't press further.

**  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Numair woke up sweating from a nightmare. The power in the air was suffocating, but all that he could feel was her: her eyelashes against his cheek; her body, as though it was right beside him.

"The Immortals are gonna be on us like a ton of bricks," she commented.

The words brushed past him, because all that he could think was, "No wonder I love her."

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**

They'd known each other for three years: Daine was sixteen. She had watched countless people shy away from her friend because of his power. Daine was the only one who stayed constantly by him. Yet he couldn't see that she loved him for everything that he was, scary or not.

**Oh I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry**

He was there in the stables as she took care of a labouring mare.

"What's wrong Numair?" she said, sitting on the hay bale beside him. He looked like the world was about to end.

"Jon's sending me – us – back to Carthak." Daine sat still for a moment, shocked, then hugged him fiercely.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "At least you'll be there."

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me **


End file.
